


Clary's Demon Warlock Baby

by ElyzaLex17



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyzaLex17/pseuds/ElyzaLex17





	

Since I'm not great with writing I think it would be great if someone were to write what would have happened if Clary didn't get the vision of the rune and if Jace and Izzy didn't get to her and Alec in time.


End file.
